Story Charactors
King_Helgrind Helgrind is the son of Spark Plug and Ianite, he, with his wife Freya have Prince_Andor, sadly Freya and Alva there other child die from the subconscious taint monster subjugated from Ianite. His sisters name is Martha_The_Mystic and is forced to the nether by Waglington and he creates a imitation of Dagrun (The Spawn Town) while being crazed of entrapment. He is forced to obey Mianites commands and is presumed dead. Prince_Andor Andor or as Jordan puts it Andor My Mandor is the grandson of Spark Plug and Ianite as well as the son of deceased Freya and King_Helgrind. His wings are clipped when he was trapped by Lieutenant Al and sent to Inertia Jail. He later is given his wings back from Jordan dying in the progress due to Diamond Java crud as said in in game chat. Guard_Tom Guard_Tom is a Mianite soldier which his best friend Guard_Mark is killed by the hands of SynHD. He befriends the group and unsuspectingly leave and betrays the group. ultimately he is killed by Tucker. Lieutenant Al Al or Allister is a commander of Mianite and takes Andor to Inertia Jail, He gifts Jordan a Piviot Of Balance which is a Tinkers Construct Rapier that was once Spark Plug for attempting to stop the taint but ultimately worsening the problem. Farmer_Steve He is originally a Ianite follower but converts to Dianite, he marries Martha_The_Mystic and dies during the revival of Dianite. His notoriously for his apples made at his previous abode the Cherry Ridge Farm which is owned by tucker and then burned. He was a loved man and had gone to jail multiple times including Inertia when he scouts out Andor's whereabouts. At first leading to Steve joining Dianite Tom becomes the official Cherry Ridge Farms Apple Picker. This is labeled on his house in Dagrun when he actually needed to use it for certain thing-im-idohickers. The Pirates Of Inertia. These pirates hail Ianite and are name SkipperRedBeard, Rupert_The _Gray and Captain_Capsize Capsize being Jordan's previous lover. When she becomes trapped Ianite attempts to transport her through the void but she turns zombie and must be put to rest by her brother SkipperRedBeard. While traveling to Inertia they prove skipper isn't the most skilled pilot crashing a and destroying two ships and losing the other to a thief. Capsize (before death) gifts Jordan with a iconic item Jardon's Rose appearing multiple times in multiple seasons. Deviser_Gaines Gaines appeared in Ruxomar similar to the group and is lead on Mianites technologies. Helping Jordan with the Big Reactors mod creating stupid amounts of energy with little to no cost. He returns with the group and gladly ditches Mianite after his antics. DG Worker DG Worker is a worker in Urulu or Urululuullullu. In the desert resulting in much sand many wow. He makes a strong bond with Jordon through technological means and DG Worker greets Jordan as Mr Butts. He is a simpleton and is very "different". Alternates Everyone has some form of doppelganger, here are the respective known ones and there relations. *Tom/ SynHD- Mot *Tucker/ II_Jericho_II- Jeriah *Sonja/ OMGItsFireFoxx- Country Bat and Mots adopted daughter *Jordan/ Captain_Sparklez- Spark Plug *James/ Waglington- Farmer_Steve and Spark Plug's step son *Mianite 1- Mianite 2 and both the brother of Dianite and Ianite *Dianite 1- Dianite 2 and both the brother of Mianite and Ianite *Ianite 1- Ianite 2 and both the sister of Mianite and Dianite as well as the lover of Spark Plug, Mother of Martha_The_Mystic, King_Helgrind and the grandmother of Prince Andor. *The Shadows- World_Historian and both the Father of the gods Wisdom Wisdom is an essential mediator and helps the simple minded group with certain things. Its pretty much a easily explainable helper for idiots. He is a separate body unbound to anything. Intuition Intuition is similar to Wisdom and helps with technologies, Intuition also founded the Intuition Inventory Restoration Services while simultaneously created the SaveJordanFromHimselfInventoryReplacementMachine aka the S.J.F.H.I.R.M.2000. Intuition Is originally bound to Jordan and manages to be a unbound sentient being.